<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby, get your ass home, home, home by t_hens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882555">baby, get your ass home, home, home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens'>t_hens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta'd, Reunion Sex, might be a bit ooc soz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's happy that Phil's home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby, get your ass home, home, home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, I'm still alive, here's some smut as proof</p>
<p>this is inspired by this <a href="https://midnightradio.tumblr.com/post/624020600833327105/im-a-hot-knife-hes-a-pat-of-butter-fic">moodboard</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan felt the bed dip as he blinked awake slowly. Phil slipped an arm around his middle and pulled him to his front, pressing a kiss to the spot below his ear that made his breath hitch, even as he laid half awake.</p>
<p>“You’re home,” he mumbled, voice still thick with sleep. </p>
<p>Once he was able to pry his eyes apart he estimated it was probably still early in the morning since the sun behind their dark curtains was barely streaming through.</p>
<p>“I was able to get an earlier train,” Phil told him, squeezing him tighter before letting his hand wander up to his chin and titling Dan’s face towards his.</p>
<p>He didn’t bother protesting about his gross breath since the first time they’d woken up together and Dan had hid his face from Phil when he’d gone in for a good morning kiss, Phil had told him he didn’t care and had kissed Dan silly then, and nearly every morning since.</p>
<p>The kiss was good - it always was, familiar but still thrilling - but more than anything, Dan was just happy that Phil was home. </p>
<p>“I’m happy you’re home,” he said, breaking the kiss and turning so he could face Phil.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Phil replied. </p>
<p>There were dark circles under his eyes, the pale skin doing nothing to hide the fatigue that lingered in his bones for longer the older he got. They weren’t as young as they used to be and the YouTube circut wasn’t getting any easier. Dan’s heart tugged thinking about how hard Phil was working to keep up with everything and how much he cared about everything he worked on. He could sob at how proud Phil made him, but instead he drew him into another kiss. Phil hummed happily into it and pushed gently so he could lay in the cradle of Dan’s hips. </p>
<p> -</p>
<p>As much as they maybe would have liked to, they weren’t always able to have sex in the morning, at least not more than just a rushed handjob in the shower. There was usually some meeting or appointment or just <i>something</i> that required them to be up at a reasonable time, and when there wasn’t, they both enjoyed a lay in. </p>
<p>So Phil slicking his fingers up and pressing them slowly into Dan felt even better, the absence and the slowly rising sun making their reunion that much sweeter.</p>
<p>“Fuck, feels so good,” Dan sighed, making grabby hands at Phil so they could kiss. </p>
<p>“You too,” he panted against his neck, licking the growing sweat there, causing Dan to shudder and push his fingers even deeper inside him.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Enough,” Dan whined, pushing at Phil’s hand but using the other to keep him attached to his neck. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Phil made a punched out noise and gently moved his fingers out and started searching for the lube. When he finally found it, he squeezed some on his fingers and giggled when it made a squelching noise.</p>
<p>“God, you’re such a child.” Dan tried to scold but was too busy laughing himself. </p>
<p>“Respect your elders Daniel.” Phil laughed, pairing the sentence with a bite to the jaw and Dan would have denied that it made his cock twitch if it hadn’t been pressed against Phil’s thigh, so instead he gripped Phil’s cock and his hand that held the lube and made him start applying the liquid before urging him to start pushing in.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sex in a long term relationship wasn’t always fancy or kinky, but that’s not a bad thing, in Dan’s opinion. There was something to be said for knowing someone’s body as well as your own. He and Phil could make sex last for hours if they wanted to; teasing each other and keeping things just on the edge to make for an amazing ending.</p>
<p>Or alternatively, they could get each other off in less than two minutes if they wanted to, or if they were in a time crunch.</p>
<p>But ‘Phil coming home from a trip sex’ was extra special, because no matter how long he was away, there was an ache that lived under Dan’s ribs until they were together again. Phil’s touch was the only thing that could soothe it - that could make his heart feel like it was whole again. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They pushed and pulled each other and kissed, giggling and trading barbs and moans. The headboard was fastened to the wall thankfully, otherwise Dan knew they would have been getting noise complaints because Phil was holding nothing back. He knew the exact tilt of Dan’s hips that drove him crazy and in turn Dan made sure to keep his fingers brushing over the hardened peaks of his pinkened nipples.</p>
<p>They weren’t able to come together, but Dan was happy to let Phil add his come to the mess on his tummy while he laid there spent and boneless. Once he could catch his breath, Phil found a shirt to clean Dan up with and then collapsed back in his original spot with Dan pressed back to his front.</p>
<p>“That was quite the welcoming home,” Phil sighed happily, already half asleep.</p>
<p>Dan yawned, reaching back to pat Phil’s hip. “You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>They both huffed quiet laughs before Dan said softly, “I’m glad you’re home. I love you..”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>